


Spanking At The End Of The Multiverse

by New_Yorktown



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Liberation, F/F, F/M, Harsh Spanking, Non-Consensual Spanking, Role Reversal, Smut, Spanking, bit of cuddling at the end, emotional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Yorktown/pseuds/New_Yorktown
Summary: Moon pays for a mistake she made.Inspired by the recent Mother’s Day episode. Sort of written in a rush after the idea came to me, sorry. First time writing something this explicitly smutty, I appreciate your feedback.





	Spanking At The End Of The Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was quite a turn on those last couple of episodes huh? Inspired by that, and some interesting discussions the SvtFoE subreddit had about them and the implications of certain character actions, I ended up writing this. Probably a little more emotionally charged than a normal piece of fetish smut, but hey, this is how it came to me. I hope everyone likes it.

Clustered together and hiding inside a bar on the endpoint of reality, the refugees from Mewni were all sulking in their own worries and regrets, trying to figure out a way to resolve this hopeless struggle they seemed to be trapped in. One of them, former queen and conspirator Moon Butterfly, eventually took a gulp and stepped up to try and resolve a personal aspect of her strife, by approaching her daughter Star Butterfly, who was seated at the bar and looking into a drink, struggling with the course of action she’s set herself down. The blond former princess didn't even look at her mother as she began speaking.

“Star, please I..." she spoke softly at first, but when her daughter refused to even look at her, continuing to stare into the drink she was nursing, Moon's voice got a little more forceful. "Star, let's take a seat and we'll talk about this." The former queen was still sounding soft and apologetic, but the familiar tones of the voice she'd use when demanding something from her daughter had crept into her words, and that was all it took to set Star off.

"What is there TO talk about!?" Star snapped, staying seated but looking sideways at her mother with a harsh, fearless expression. Any lingering respect for or subservience to Moon's authority was clearly gone. "We're stuck here while an army of genocidal lunatics have free reign over Mewni because of you! You ruined everything because you just couldn't get over yourself and your stupid royal traditions!" She yelled right into Moon's face, before turning back to face the bar and taking a long drink out of her flask. "Just... stay away from me. Or better yet, stand over there where you don't exist." She added in a resigned yet disgusted tone, not even looking at Moon to deliver that line.

Though she was obviously hurt by this rejection, something inside Moon couldn't help but stubbornly feel slighted by Star's response. Most likely due to the fact that she'd spent so long working as a reasonable, corrective influence to her daughter's wild nature, Moon wasn't quite prepared for how their relationship had changed to make itself so harshly obvious. She was feeling genuine guilt and remorse for her actions, but the former queen was absolutely still a creature of tradition, and under no tradition could Star so thoroughly dismiss her like this. "Star, I realize I have made a mistake here, but I am still your mother!" She insisted, her disciplining tone getting stronger in her voice. "We are going to resolve this tension between us right now!"

Not for the first time, Moon's old fashioned ways were about to get her in trouble.

"A mistake? A MISTAKE!?" Star shouted in disbelief, getting really properly angry now. Moon actually took an involuntary step backwards as her own daughter stepped up from her bar stool and got directly into her face, which had disbelief written all over it. The tone of voice Moon had just used had never before failed to get Star quivering in her horned boots, and this outright defiance of it suddenly made her feel very small and very powerless. "Turning your best friend’s arm into a tentacle or not being able to stop a bike or repressing your feelings for too long, those are all mistakes! But what you did..." Star was fuming, boiling now and too angry and conflicted to even put into words her emotions, instead capping off her sentence with a frustrated groan/yell.

Unfortunately for her, this only continued to trigger Moon's instincts about arguing with her daughter and trying to assert her authority here. By now, the two were starting to attract attention, with Eclipsa being the first to notice the confrontation. She didn't opt to interfere though, content to simply sip her cup of tea with a blank and expression and watch what happened through lidded eyes. "Star, it WAS a mistake! I had sound reasons for what I did, reasons that weren't easy to shoulder but had to be addressed! Everything would have been fine if Mina hadn't worked out that loophole to my spell! Eclipsa isn't trustworthy Star, she never has been! She betrayed me to save her daughter and she was ruining the kingdom!"

Moon had only managed to get so far into her explanation without Star exploding on her because of the slack jawed disbelief that had set in over her daughter. When Star finally was able to speak again, her eyes narrowed and her anger came out burning cold, and she fearlessly poked her mother in the chest with an accusing index finger several times for emphasis. "You never changed." Star muttered, angry but also disappointed. "I really thought things were getting better between us for awhile, but you're still the same crusty old tyrant who was ready to send me to St. Olga's!" Now getting louder and her anger becoming more direct, Star continued, shouting "You were wrong from the moment you started helping Mina, backup plan or no backup plan! You've been wrong from the beginning! Always having to have every little thing go your way, everything has to be exactly how YOU want it, no room for choice or freedom, even when you're being blatantly STUPID!" Star was yelling loud enough to attract the attention of everyone in the bar now, years of frustration with all the pressures and expectations of being a princess finally boiling over and spilling onto the one who created them.

Taken aback now, Moon briefly lost her nerve and sputtered out her next response, clearly lacking confidence in what she was saying. “Star, I have always done what was for the best, whether the people who benefit from my actions appreciate it or not. The traditions we follow are the rock of stability on which we build the future.”

“Oh spare me the crap, Moon!” Star shot back, causing eyes to widen all over the bar at the fact that the young woman wouldn’t even address Moon as her mother now. “You do what you do because you’re stupid, and can’t think of anything else to do but to copy the people who came before you, even when it doesn’t work and makes EVERYONE miserable!” Star shouted harshly, feeling years of resentment boiling up. Then, in a lower, more accusing tone, added “Except when you’re being a coward of course. Everything Toffee ended up doing is your fault because you cowarded out on killing him the first time because you were afraid of Eclipsa, and you nearly ruined my life AND GOT ME KILLED because you were too scared to fight him the second time and wanted to run away forever!”

The older woman recoiled like she’d been slapped, but quickly found herself glaring at Star with unbridled intensity. Unlike other occasions however, Star didn’t so much as flinch in her mother’s gaze. “How dare you!?” She spat at her daughter. “All of my actions would have worked out fine if YOU weren’t interfering all the time! If you had just done as I said, Eclipsa would be back in her crystal and none of this would have happened!”

“Uh, except that’s wrong mom, duh!” Star shot back, speaking quickly and on instinct. “Things were on course to be better than ever before you ruined everything over a stupid grudge!”

“Eclipsa was ruining everything and forcing Mewmans to live in squalor!” Moon shot back. “It’s proof she couldn’t be trusted!”

“EVERYONE ON MEWNI LIVES IN SQUALOR!” Star screamed back, her frustration reaching a breaking point. “Maybe if you paid attention to anything besides your stupid royal legacy and your stupid royal honor, you’d have noticed that everywhere seems to have it better than the average Mewman! Have you seen how they’re living on Earth!?”

“Star, you will not speak to me with such a childish, insolent tone on the matters of this serious issue!” Moon chided back, attempting to regain control of the situation now that the fire had been lit back up inside her. “I will not allow you to disparage and blacken the history and integrity of the Kingdom of Mewni simply because Eclipsa’s honeyed words have found a willing recipient in your lazy, irresponsible ears!” Then, in a familiar move, the former queen send one gloved hand flying towards her daughter’s ear, planning to pinch the soft appendage in her grip. “Come here! If you insist on acting like a child I shall treat you like a child!”

However, with how familiar she was with this action, Star saw it coming, and with a swift move of her own arm, stopped it for the first time in her life, catching her mother by the wrist. “No.” The blond said grimly. “Not this time. You’re the one whose acting childishly here Moon, and it’s high time you paid for it.” Wrenching her mother by the arm, with all the bar’s eyes now resting on the two, Star began to drag the older woman towards a booth seat against the wall.

“Uhh, Star, what are you...?” Marco began to ask from across the room, but was quickly shushed. “Marco, I love you, but this needs to be done. Do not interfere.”

Struggling in her daughter’s somehow iron strong grip, Moon’s expression was slowly turning to panic, disbelief and shock as she struggled to wrap her mind around what was happening. “Young lady, don’t you dare do what you are implying here, you have no right...”

“Oh, I think I have EVERY right!” Star chided as she reached the booth seat, briefly stopping to lecture her mother while thinking about how to do this. “You’ve ruined everything because you couldn’t get over your bratty grudge against Eclipsa! Every step of the way you decided to shift responsibility onto her! When you got your arms corrupted by the spell YOU asked for, when you didn’t uphold the end of the deal YOU made, when you got hurt and lost your memory because of an attack YOU launched! We’re here because you couldn’t take responsibility for your actions!” Then, in a much colder tone, she added, “And now, I’m going to do to you what you always did to me when you accused me of avoiding responsibility.”

Off to the side, Marco continued to look nervous and confused, while Janna stepped up next to him with her phone out and recording. “What, exactly is about to happen?” He asked in a timid voice, catching to some of the implications while not wanting to believe them.

“Something awesome Safety Boy.” Janna responded while hitting record.

Star had finally opted to slide as far down the booth seat towards the wall as possible while levitating her mother above her through magic. The older woman briefly tried to escape by sending out a magic surge of her own to overwhelm the sparkling cloud around her body, but in return the cloud turned dark and compressed in on her, stifling the escape and knocking the wind out of the former monarch. “That is going to cost you.” Star said coldly, before releasing Moon so she would fall stomach down onto the blond’s lap, positioned so her face would face the crowd instead of the wall.

“Star Platinum Butterfly, let me go this instant!” Moon yelled out, trying to kick in the extremely cramped space and resorting to the full name ultimatum. This time, however, instead of being all self-righteous anger, the former queen’s yell was full of fear and dread, as it finally set in what that was about to happen to hear was unavoidable. “Don’t you dare...!”

SMACK

“YEEEEOOOOW!”

The sound of a merciless palm crashing down on Moon’s backside had cut off her threat and the sharp howl the deposed monarch had let out in response drowned out everything else in the bar. As painful as the sharp impact had been though, Moon was instantly made numb by the realization of what had just happened.

“You... you just spanked me Star!?” She stuttered in disbelief, still not fully able to acknowledge what happened. “How... how could you...”

“Same way you found it in yourself to spank me: You deserve it.” Star responded to her mother, sounding significantly less explosion prone now that she’s let some steam off by clearly still angry. “And yet... I don’t think that’s enough to make you learn your lesson.”

Moon’s eyes widened at the implication as it finally set in how much that first smack had actually hurt, the impact site was already beginning to throb. “Star, no! Keep your hands away from my... STAR!” Moon had yelled this in response to the younger woman’s fingers beginning to move around the lower part of Moon’s outfit, but the whole sentence was weakened by the fact you could hear it go from demanding to begging as Moon spoke.

It did, however, seem to make Star stop for a moment. “Okay, fine, since you asked soooo nicely...” She muttered angrily and withdrew her hand, but just before Moon could let out a sigh of relief at not having to go bare bottom, she let out another cry of shock and pain as a thunderbolt erupted from Star’s finger and incinerated the entire lower half of Moon’s outfit, leaving her plentiful backside open to view.

Most of the bar cheered, Janna’s expression got more smug as she kept recording, Marco threw a hand over his eyes but ended up peeking through them, Hekapoo looked conflicted and Eclipsa simply took another sip of her tea, though a gentle arch of the eyebrow indicated she probably approved.

Moon’s face was bright red now, her feelings a crushed jumble as she felt completely humiliated and dominated by her own daughter. She was trying to muster up something to say, but it was replaced by another shriek as Star took a hold of the very basic, very hardy underwear she’d been wearing as a result of living as a yurt person and ripped it to pieces with one hard pull up Moon’s back, leaving her butt well and truly defenseless.

Star took a moment to assess her target while Moon simply bit her lower lip and was on the verge of squeezing her eyes shut, feeling like she could die of embarrassment at any moment. The royal posterior wasn’t quite as big as Moon’s primary dress (a topic Star made sure she only made fun of behind her mom’s back, after the first time she did it and got her own smacked in return) but was still quite large and soft. Wasting no further time after planning her attack, Star cocked her arm back and sent her palm crashing down again, channeling all her pent up frustration and resentment into the thundering spank.

“AAAAAHHHH!” Moon howled out, feeling the impact burn on contact and the waves of pain spread through her body. More than the pain though was that Moon could feel her buttcheek bounce after Star’s smack to it, and the fact that she could look straight at the sizable crowd watching it happen made her backside feel even larger on her body, humiliating the former monarch down to her core. Luckily though, she had something to take her mind off the feeling abject humiliation: Another spank.

“You always try and dress it up as being all for the kingdom, but it’s always just been about you, you, you!” Star shouted accusingly, venting with her mouth as well as her palm. Even though her words were accompanied by another pained yell that made them hard to hear, it was enough for Star just to say them. “You want everyone to do what you say, you need to uphold the traditions because they’re yours, you tried to back out on Eclipsa because you couldn’t stand to sacrifice, and you always wanted me to just be a little perfect copy of you!”

SMACK

“Star, please!” Moon yelled out, fully begging before Star smacked her backside again, creating another humiliating bounce that Moon could feel just as clearly as the spike of pain the action sent through her. “It... it isn’t like that!”

“Actions speak louder than words.” Star responded sternly, before delivering a punishing series of spanks in rapid succession. Her goal was to paint both her mother’s buttcheeks completely red, and as a result her palm always came down at an unexpected angle, always finding fresh, unblemished skin to punish. Moon’s legs were quivering now, and if she’d been made to take this standing up she’d have fallen to her knees by now. It had never really set in for Star just how much more physically fit she was than her mother before this moment, but she intended to make the absolute most of it.

Another lift of the arm, another sharp impact, and another mortified squeal. Everytime Star made contact with her mother’s backside, she was surprised by how suddenly her strong, flying hand came to an abrupt stop, sinking a sort distance into Moon’s soft, unprotected flesh. On each impact, Star could feel the energy, both kinetic and emotional, move from here suddenly stopped hand into Moon’s bouncing backside, feeling satisfied to know the ongoing wave of energy was lighting up her pain nerves and agitating her emotions. Star raised her arm and sent it thundering down over and over again, mercilessly wailing on her mother’s bottom.

Moon had in turn lost the composure to speak back to Star at this point, being mostly in a state of perpetual yelling as the spanks just kept coming and coming and coming. Her butt already felt like it was on fire and she knew Star hadn’t even completely conquered it yet. The older woman felt small. She felt small and powerless laying over Star’s knee, each smack hammering home the idea that this was all her fault, no matter how much she tried to push the idea out. Star, for her part, was feeling more and more alive with every swing. Each contact seemed to drain a little bit of anger or worry or resentment out of her soul, both the fresh feelings and the ones that had been lying below the surface all her life. As they flowed out of her arm to attack Moon’s butt, feelings of satisfaction and contentment filled the empty places they left behind. 

Finally, with a series of slow, meticulous slings that Star made Moon wait for, causing the older woman to cringe her teeth and bite her lip on dreadful anticipation before the blow landed unexpectedly, every time, Star had finished. She had colored the entire impressive booty in front of her a bright red. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

The respite came as a blessing to Moon as well, who proceeded to drink deeply of the bar’s air after the exhausting spanking, finally noticing for the first time that the area around her eyes was damp. She looked up and saw the various onlookers, but was unable to muster the energy to chastise them. 

Janna was on the edge of her seat, clearly not thinking things were over yet, Hekapoo has straight up found the whole affair funny the longer it went on, Marco had found a chair he could cross his legs in and Eclipsa was as inscrutable as always, still sipping her tea. If she’d had the strength to Moon would have flared at her. 

“Alright Moon, now we’re going to do something special.” Star spoke up, her tone still very stern and upset, but with the smallest spark creeping into it. 

“Is Star.... enjoying this!?” Moon couldn’t help but wonder in her mind as she picked up on it. The truth is that Star indeed was, finding the whole process incredibly emotionally cathartic.

“I’m going to give you twenty more spanks, and you’re going to count all of them or else it won’t count. When you manage to reach twenty, we’re done.” She explained, and then, with a hint of smugness getting into her tone, added “Sounds familiar, am I right?”

“Star, please, I’ve learned my lesson! It’s all my fault and I should learn to take respon....OW!” 

“I don’t hear counting!” Star chided, priming back another smack and slamming it into Moon’s bright red butt.

“ONE! THAT WAS ONE!” The older woman yelled out desperately. 

“Good.” Star responded, before smacking away again. By now, she was simply spanking her mom dead center on the buttcheeks, alternating between the two with every swing.

“TWO!”

“This is for more than just what you’ve done to Mewni, and the innocent people like Eclipsa!” Star lectured, while bringing her hand down again, thoroughly torturing Moon’s bright red, sensitive cheeks. The former queen did manage to squeal out the correct number in response to this. “This is the end of your authority over me. With this act, I set myself free from being a princess, forever!”

“FOUR!” Moon squealed out in response to a sudden spank at the end of Star’s last sentence, and another one was swiftly approaching. “F....five! SIX!” She had stuttered on the next one, allowing Star to very nearly get her again but she shouted six quickly enough to earn a pass.

“Star please! Seven!” Moon begged, freely wailing now as hot tears popped streamed from her eyes. “Everything I did, I did for the bessAUUGHH! Eight! EIGHT!”

“Sorry, that wasn’t quick enough.” Star replied in a controlling tone as she spanked her mother again, eliciting a proper eight from her this time. “Maybe if you focused on taking your punishment instead of making excuses you’d have caught that.”

While she was lecturing the older woman, Star had spanked her three more times, all of them hot flashes against a flustered, sensitive landscape. Moon felt herself weakening as humiliation took over her entire body, making her feel like she just wanted to go somewhere dark and curl up at this point. She still managed to get out the appropriate numbers, but it was in a weakened, defeated tone now. 

But still, Star kept going. She was determined to make it to twenty even as Moon slumped over and sank into her lap. The deposed queen continued to dutifully count off numbers up to fifteen, at which point Star did something different. As her palm hovered over Moon’s whipped behind, it began to glow with inner magical power. “Wow, one of the last uses of magic the multiverse might ever see is a daughter using it to spank her own mother.” Star thought to herself, before grinning a little. “Nice.”

“YEEEEOOOOWWWW!” The crackling impact managed to get a fresh howl out of the previously resigned and defeated Moon as she sank even deeper into feeings of weakness and helplessness before her daughter, something she hadn’t though possible. The inability to count that one earned her another, at which point she dutifully exclaimed “Sixteen!”

Star’s hand fell again, getting another sharp moan and a number count out of Moon while Star felt herself reaching a peak. She felt victorious inside, stronger and fewer than she ever had in her life. The joy she’d felt about no longer being a princess and being free to visit Earth paled in comparison to the liberation she felt as she spanked her mother again and heard her cry out “EIGHTEEN!”

She though back to all the times this scenario had played out the other way around, when she had been over her mother’s knee. From the faint memories of being chastised as a child to the absurdly fresh and painful feelings of still getting spanked well into her teenage years. Moon had, at later times and in private, spanked Star for blowing up the magic wand, for ruining the Song Day song, for trying to sneak out during their flight from Toffee and for “disrespecting” her mother in front of the MHC by insisting Eclipsa get a fair trial. 

All her feelings of doubt and anxiety about her future, the smothering expectations of being a princess, Star most strongly associated those with the physical pain of a smacked bottom. Everytime she wanted to forge forward and make a path for herself through life, a path that could make her happy, the doubts at the back of her mind telling her not to tasted like the harsh smacks of her mother’s disciplining palm. 

As her palm crackled with bubbling black and green energy, Star laid out the final two spanks, giving each cheek the final roasting it deserved. Moon barely managed to squeak out the appropriate numbers, but by this point, Star was satisfied. She’d have ended it there even if her mother had simply broken down bawling after the last to hits instead of counting, which she did a few seconds after Star let her right arm finally rest. “Alright, get off me.” She demanded quickly enough. “Go stand in the corner and think about that, or whatever. Just imagine me saying to you what you always say to me, and go do it.”

As soon as her mother had climbed off her lap, Star let out a deep sigh and sank into the seat, suddenly feeling exhausted. After a minute though, she felt someone side up besides her, and while she’d normally have driven them off on instinct with the mood she was in, Star could feel who it was without opening her eyes, and gently tilted her head to the side to rest on his shoulder instead. “Hey Marco.” She said breathlessly.

“Hey Star.” He answered uncertainly, shifting to keep Star from discovering something about him as she got increasingly close and cuddly to him. “Are you, uh, feeling okay after all that?”

“I feel fantastic.” She remarked, with a tired but loving tone. “Like you said Mr. PhD, I’ve got got mommy issues.”

Meanwhile, Moon actually was standing in the corner as Star had suggested, if only because the actual chairs and seats of the bar were agonizing just to look at. She did her best to steel her expression as she heard someone approach behind her, trying to muster her strength to avoid being humiliated again. However, she froze in surprise when a hand with a familiar, corrupted texture set itself gently on her shoulder.

“Keep up your hope Moon.” Eclipsa advised her gently, in a soothing tone. “Yes, Star did give you quite a thrashing, but this honestly represents your best chance to make amends with. It’s still fairly possible she’ll never forgive you, but this way, there’s a small chance, now that she’s gotten those feelings out of her and isn’t going to hang on to all of them forever.”

Fighting back fresh sobs, Moon looked at Eclipsa with a completely lost expression on her face, clearly baffled by this show of sympathy. “How... how could you... why!?” She asked to know, lost and confused.

Eclipsa just shrugged her shoulders. “My whole life is made of moments like this. I’ve simply learned how to enjoy what I can.” She said sincerely, but then, her face split into a naughty expression. “Although...”

WHACK

Eclipsa laid one final broad spank across Moon’s tanned buttcheeks, managing to impact both in one swing before giggling a little with her tongue between her teeth. “Sorry Moon, I couldn’t resist. From here, we’re even, I swear!”

“No, that’s alright.” Moon said while an exhale, after the impact had made her jolt in place and cringe her teeth. Hanging her head low with shame, she added. “I know I deserved it...”


End file.
